Wait I'm not sick
by DragonSoulWorld
Summary: SickMike! Just a simple one shot of Mike feeling sick and Harvey caring. Or is it? Mike is feeling sick, but won't admit it, no matter how bad he feels. Then when the associates take a prank too far, Mike has to suffer the consequences - a destroyed file room, an incident with a stapler and a mutiny! Who knew a simple cold could be so bad...


**AN: Just a oneshot of SickMike! I'm thinking of doing a SickFic series, oneshots of Mike, Harvey and Donna sick. So keep an eye out for more very soon. Hope you like this!**

Mike had been feeling awful all week, which he quickly attributed to the fact that he has been forced to ride his bike to work and back in the rain, every day this week! All because he couldn't afford a cab, and there was no way he was going to ask Harvey for a ride!

Now it felt like someone had a jackhammer in Mike's brain, his head was throbbing so much, and he just kept zoning in and out of the current client meeting. Harvey had dragged Mike to the conference room as soon as he walked out the elevator, and he didn't even have time to ask what it was about. To make it worse Mike was the only associate there, it was all senior partners and Jessica, and when Harvey dragged Mike in everyone looked at him.

Harvey pushed Mike into the chair next to him and hissed; "Just sit there and behave." Mike had to resist rolling his eyes, Harvey already had a glare on his face and he didn't want to make it worse, so he just sat there. But as the meeting went on Mike still couldn't figure out what Jessica was talking about and he was getting bored. He started tapping his pen, before Harvey kicked him under the table, and sent him a glare. He started tapping his fingers on the table, with his head resting in his palm, but Harvey nudged his elbow causing elbow to slip and Mike's chin to hit the table with a thump, and this time Mike sent Harvey the glare.

However now the voices around him were zoning in and out, and he was beginning to feel hot, like he might have a fever. Mike pushed his palm against his eyes wanting the headache to stop, when suddenly Mike's nose twitched and before Mike could do anything-

"Achooo" Mike sneezed coughing the whole room to jump, including Harvey

"Sorry." Mike mumbled before slumping further down in his chair, feeling himself go red in the face

Harvey merely raised an eyebrow at him. He had never seen his associate look so run down. He would have thought the kid would have looked better than that having been late every day this week so far, that Harvey would have thought Mike was getting well over 8 hours sleep.

A few minutes later Mike saw a bit of paper pushed towards him, and it took a few moments for Mike's eyes to focus to read it.

 **Dammit kid, what the hell is wrong with you! You turn up to work late every day last week and then come in today looking like death. Get your act together!**

Mike just scoffed and rolled his eyes, typical, but he felt Harvey deserved a reply

 _Aw Harvey didn't know you cared so much!_

 **You're a reflection of me remember**

 _Yeah, yeah…'and any action I do, anything I say looks badly on you. All hail the great Harvey Specter.'_

 **Watch it puppy**

 _Grr_

Harvey almost laughed at Mike's reply, but turned it into a cough and was in the middle or writing a reply when he saw a shadow cast over him.

"Harvey, I do hope you and your associate were taking notes on this meeting and not passing notes." Jessica said raising an eyebrow

Harvey scrunched up his note and stood up, seeing everyone else in the meeting was gone;

"Of course Jessica, we listened to every word. Right Mike?" Harvey turned around to see Mike slumped over, and looked asleep. Harvey slapped Mike on the back of the head as he walked past, and Mike jumped up

"Wha?" Mike mumbled

"Mike." Harvey growled; "Jessica doesn't believe we were listening in on the meeting."

Mike stared at Harvey with slightly glassy eyes before turning to Jessica;

"Last month's figures were very promising, and our daily return was within acceptable parameters. However, this month it's important to-"

"Alright that's enough." Jessica said interrupting Mike, before walking off

Mike then followed Harvey back to his office;

"Harvey why was I the only associate in that meeting?"

"Because the other associates actually get the work on time!" Harvey said rolling his eyes as he reached Donna's desk and Donna handed him his messages.

"What no comeback?" Harvey added when Mike was silent. Then both Donna and Harvey looked over at Mike to see him yawn and then lean his forearms against Donna's desk,

"What's up with the puppy?" Donna joked; "Leave him out all night in the rain?"

"He was late again! I think it's impossible for the kid to wake up before 7!" Harvey moaned before marching into his office, and Mike followed a moments later, having ignored Harvey and Donna's conversation.

-SUITS-

A few hours later, Harvey and Mike were working in Harvey's office on a very important case. Mike was sitting on the sofa surrounding by boxes of files and Harvey was sitting was sitting at his desk deep in thought reading a file. When suddenly…

"Achoo!" Making both Harvey and Donna jump. Harvey looked up at Mike

"What was that?"

"What?"

"You sneezed."

"No I didn't" Mike said innocently,

"Yes you did I saw you." Donna said over the intercom

"Are you sick?" Harvey narrowed his eyes at Mike

"No!" Mike barked; "I'm fine." He was getting frustrated by the way everyone kept looking at him, why couldn't they mind their own business?

"Oh really? Because that's the second time you've sneezed in the last few hours, and there's the fact you look like you're shivering."

"It's just cold and dusty." Mike replied frowning at them; "I'm not sick!" Mike yelled at them both, and sending them a glare

"Harvey I think you left the puppy outside too long. He's caught a cold." Donna said sweetly and cooed at Mike. Harvey chuckled as Mike glared

"I'm not sick!" Mike said defiantly

"Whatever you say kid. Just don't sneeze all over my couch."

-SUITS-

Mike woke up the next day and found his sneezing had gotten worse, and now he was actually coughing and shivering. But he wasn't sick. No, he absolutely refused to believe he was sick. But he had to admit it did take him longer to get ready for work, and on the way he was almost hit by a car because he sneezed and his bike veered into the intersection by mistake.

By the time he got into Pearson Hardmann and ran into Harvey's office he was out of breathe and well and truly late.

"You're late." Harvey fumed as Mike rushed in, he was standing in front of his desk with his arms crossed. Mike had no idea how long he'd been standing there

"I know I'm sorry Harvey." Mike babbled before he sneezed and coughed

"Dammit Mike I told you not to be late again! And what are you late! What is wrong with you? Do you not care about this job?!"

"No I do, it's just-"

"Achooo"

"You know what Mike, you can go work for Louis for the day." Harvey said turning to sit back at his desk

"What?! Harvey I know I was late and I'm sorry, and that you need to punish me, but anything but Louis. I'm begging you." Mike said tempted to get down on his knees

"Begging?" Harvey said with a raised eyebrow; "Really Mike?"

"Please Harvey I'll do whatever you want." Mike said sniffling, feeling awful

"Ok I want you to work for Louis." Harvey said with a smirk as he leant back in his chair and put his feet up on the desk

"Oh come on Harvey."

Mike coughed again into his sleeve

"I don't want your germ infested self in here. Go bother Louis."

"Wait, but I'm not sick! It's just allergies." Mike lied

"Shoo puppy." Harvey said waving his hands at Mike, who sulked and walked away mumbling something about Harvey

"I heart that." Harvey yelled after Mike's retreating from

"That was kinda harsh Harvey. You know what Louis is like" Donna said over the intercom

"Donna, the kid has been late every day! Beside I don't want his sickness anywhere around me."

"You do know what Louis is going to do when he finds out Mike is sick."

"Yeah." Harvey said with a grin; "I do."

-SUITS-

Mike was beginning to think that Louis had gotten a woodpecker in his office, or that someone had left a jackhammer on and he was the only who could hear it. It was driving him crazy. He was this close to pulling his hair out. But right now he settled for rubbing his forehead

"Mike!" Louis yelled making Mike jump, and narrowed his eyes at Louis;

"Oh my god what!" Mike yelled back, making Louis' eye widen before he glared at Mike

"How dare you take that tone with me?! I am your boss."

"Actually Harvey's my boss." Mike mumbled as he closed his eyes still rubbing his forehead

Louis took that moment to slam a book he had next to him, hard on his desk. To Mike it felt like an earthquake only in his head

"Jesus Louis what the hell is wrong with you!" Mike groaned

"Me? What's wrong with you? I have been trying to talk to you about a case and you have been ignoring me, and now you're yelling at a junior partner."

"I'm kinda having a bad day." Mike muttered

Louis rolled his eyes as he threw a file at Mike; "We all have those. Just get out of my sight and go copy these for me! I want them back in an hour." Mike however wasn't prepared though for the file and it hit him squarely in the face. Mike merely winced and wished he was dead.

He didn't even respond to Louis but merely dragged himself and started walking out the office. His eyes were half lidded so he wasn't exactly sure where he was headed, he just let his legs do the walking.

-SUITS-

Harvey's day hadn't been half bad actually. Despite the fact Mike was working for Louis for the day, which he did feel slightly bad about, especially considering the pup was sick, his case load was relatively small and he was able to manage it himself.

His thoughts drifted to Mike again as he leant back in his chair, the kid had looked pretty miserable this morning. Perhaps he should check up on him, just to make sure Louis hadn't tried to disinfect him or something.

Harvey was halfway out the door when Donna stopped him; "If you're looking for Mike you may want to check out his cubicle." There was a slight edge of concern to Donna's voice that made Harvey stop; "He looks really sick Harvey."

Harvey merely nodded and headed towards the associates cubicles, as he approached though he heard snickering and whispering, but he couldn't make out what was happening. As he got closer he heard someone yell something like; "Hey someone's coming!" Just before a herd of associates rushed past him, and he entered the associates section to find it empty apart from Mike's cubicle. As he got closer he saw Mike slumped over his desk, and looked fast asleep. And he was covered in post its, some with writing on, some without. Harvey fumed and saw red as he knew the typical suspects who did this. Mike had mentioned to him once, in a sleep deprived state, about Kyle and Gregory's antics and treatment towards him.

Harvey sighed and started pulling the post-its off Mike, when Mike suddenly stirred and lifted his head;

"Harvey?"

At the moment Harvey felt his heart break (well he would have if he had feelings. He thought to himself). Mike sounded so small, and confused. Like a little lost puppy.

"Hey pup" Harvey said softly, pulling the rest of the post-its off Mike, before putting his hand against Mike's forehead as the associate sat up. Mike immediately closed his eyes and hummed in relief at the coolness against his forehead, and leant in Harvey's touch

Harvey sighed, the kid looked really sick. And it felt like he definitely had a fever

"Mike you should go home." Harvey said pulling his hand back and looking at his associate closely

"No. M'm ok." Mike muttered

"Really? You look horrible Mike. You have to go home."

"Didn't know you cared." Mike muttered as he rubbed at his eyes furiously trying to wake himself up. Lately he had just been so tired. Especially during the day, having the worst trouble sleeping at night. He supposed it didn't help that there was a crack in his window letting the cold in, and the fact that his heating was on the fritz.

"Mike you're sick."

"No I'm not." Mike said suddenly more awake, as his mind suddenly cleared out some of the cobwebs, and he remembered he was at work

"Mike-"

"Harvey I'm not sick. I'm just a little tired. I'm fine really." Mike said suddenly looking at the file on his desk; "Oh shit. Louis wanted this copied an hour ago." Mike finished looking at his watch and ran off before Harvey could stop him.

Harvey frowned. One, because he was sure Mike was sick and should go home, but also know how damn stubborn the kid was, and two, he was concerned about the sudden feelings he felt, specifically worry about Mike. He had never had these feelings before about someone, and they felt strange. Maybe Donna was right, maybe he was going soft.

-SUITS-

Mike was feeling extremely disorientated and confused. Once he got the file room and started copying the file Louis had given him, he completely forgot what he was doing and why. All he was able to think about was how tired he was, and it didn't help that there was a constant throbbing in his head and that he sneezed every five seconds. Maybe he was allergic to something, like his whole life maybe. Mike rolled his eyes at his own thought

He yawned as he rested his elbow on top of the copier, and placed his chin in his palm and his eyes slipped closed.

The next thing he knew he heard a loud noise and jumped, making his elbow slip and causing his chin hit the copier, for the second time today, he was sure a bruise was going to appear. He could practically feel his brain rattling in his head

"Ow. What the fu-. Rachel? What the hell is your problem?!" Mike yelled

"Mike? What's wrong?" Rachel said taken aback by Mike's tone of voice

"Ugh nothing I'm fine." Mike groaned, why did everyone have to wake him up when he was sleeping

"Are you sure you don't look good. You look sick!"

"Oh for god sake. I'm not sick ok. And I wish everyone would just leave me alone!" Mike started gathering up the files he copied, not noticing Rachel's tears

"I was only trying to help Mike."

"Well I don't need any help" Mike snapped, and Rachel fled from the room before she burst into tears

Mike grumbled as he pinched the bridge of his nose; _why was everything spinning?_ He felt like he was on a bouncy castle or a rollercoaster as a wave of nausea swept over him. Quickly he grabbed one of the trashs cans from under the desk and threw up in it. Mike had to lean against the stack of files to stop from falling over as he started shivering.

"Ughh just kill me now." Mike mumbled as he felt like his whole body was turning against him

It took Mike some time to control his nausea and even longer to head back to Louis' office, because he kept getting dizzy and had to stop for a minute.

"Ross! Where the hell have you been! I expected that file over two hours ago! What were you-"

"Achoo.." Mike sneezed interrupting Louis before breaking into a coughing fit

Louis narrowed his eyes; "What's wrong with you?" His eyes slightly widened as he took in Mike's pale complexion

"Nothing." Mike muttered once he got his breathe back; before holding the file out to Louis; "Here!" He said before sneezing again

Louis hesitantly took the file with a wad of tissues before throwing it onto the floor and glaring at it. Then back at Mike; "You're sick!"

"I'm not sick! Why does everyone keep saying that?!" Mike groaned before sinking down into one of Louis' chairs before his legs gave out

"Oh no you don't! Get up" Louis said jumping from his chair and gesturing at Mike;

"No. Leave me alone." Mike grumbled

"Dammit Mike out!"

"Ugh Louis inside voice" Mike winced grabbing his head, those jackhammers were at work again; "I think I'm dying." Mike whined.

Louis took a step back considering his options, he absolutely hated germs, and looking at Mike he could just see the germs on Mike making their way slowly over to Louis' desk, and his couch and himself!

"Ok that's it!" Louis yelled

-SUITS-

Harvey had settled back into work, completely ignoring any further thoughts of Mike and smiled in satisfaction as he finished another file. However that smile fell into a frown as he looked up and saw Rachel standing at Donna's desk crying her eyes out and waving her hands aggressively. Harvey stood up and walked out his office, a little hesitate to intervene but he had a feeling it involved a certain associate.

"Donna? What's going on?"

Both Rachel and Donna looked at him;

"Mike yelled at Rachel. Apparently he was quite mean." Donna said frowning

Just as Harvey opened his mouth he heard someone shout his name; "Harvey!" He turned and saw Louis and Mike heading towards them, only Louis was wearing a surgical mask, and surgical gloves and was pushing at Mike with a ruler. Harvey raised an eyebrow at Louis, before looking at Mike and felt immediate sympathy for the pup. He looked absolutely miserable, and clearly in pain, and extremely pale like a ghost. He looked even worse than Harvey saw him a few hours ago!

"Louis! What are you wearing?!" Donna gasped, trying to hide her smirk

"Ow!" Mike winced as Louis pushed Mike with the ruler; "Dude back off!" Mike growled

"See Harvey! There is something seriously wrong with your associate! You knew he was sick when you sent him to me! Didn't you? Very funny Harvey! Well now he's your problem!"

"Why is everyone getting all worked up, the pup's only got a cold!" Harvey said, shocked that he was suddenly defending Mike

Suddenly everyone started yelling at him at once. All except Mike, who looked so lost and sad, who was in the process of covering his ears and closing his eyes. Then Mike snapped his eyes open and turned a shade of green. Harvey acted fact and thrust Donna's trash can at Mike, who threw up in it.

Everyone shut up for a moment before yelling again

"Right that's enough!" Harvey yelled, glaring at everyone; "Mike get in my office now! Louis for god sake be a man and take of that stupid mask and gloves, Mike doesn't have the plague! And Rachel, stop being a drama queen, you can't get upset over every harsh word, if you do then maybe you shouldn't be trying to become a lawyer! And all of you get back to work, this is a law firm!" Harvey finished yelling before storming into his office. _That felt good._ Harvey sighed before turning to his associate, who was cradling the bin in his hands and swaying slightly.

"Donna hold my calls and don't let anyone in."

Harvey sat down opposite Mike and put a hand to his forehead, he was really burning up;

"Oh Mike. Why didn't you tell me how bad it was?"

"Harvey I think I'm dying." Mike mumbled looking at Harvey showing fear and pain in his eyes

"You're not dying Mike, but you are very sick. I'm sending you home."

"No." Mike mumbled trying to get up, but just fell back down again

"Mike if you step one foot outside I'm sure even the slightest breeze would blow you over. Now you're going home, and you're going to take some medicine and get some rest!"

Mike just looked at Harvey through glassy eyes

"Mike?" Harvey said peering closely at Mike, before putting a hand to the kid's forehead again. He didn't understand it but Mike was actually getting hotter by the minute.

"Mmm." Mike mumbled leaning into Harvey's touch, instantly sighing in relief at the coolness

"Donna get me a thermometer."

"Here." Donna handed one to him instantly, like she knew he was going to ask for one

"Ok kid open up."

"102.4." Harvey tutted, before looking at Donna; "Well you are definitely one sick puppy."

"Not a puppy." Mike mumbled frowning, clearly confused

Harvey sighed; "Donna call Ray, I need to take the pup home."

It took a lot of effort to actually get Mike down and into the car, he had to half drag and half carry Mike. But it was even more effort to get Mike into his apartment. Especially when Mike was acting like a child and refusing to give Harvey the key, he practically had to wrestle it from Mike's grasp.

After that though it was smooth sailing as Harvey managed to get Mike to change his clothes and get into bed. Then Harvey forced Mike to eat some soup that he had Ray get along the way, as well as some cold medicine they had also got. It took some convincing to get Mike to eat, when he wasn't hungry and quite confused. But once Harvey put a cool cloth on Mike's head, Mike reluctantly complied with what Harvey said.

So once Mike had eaten, drunk some water, taken his medicine and was finally sleeping, Harvey resigned himself to the fact he had to leave. However he hesitated just before he was about to leave as he looked down at his sleeping associate, he couldn't exactly pinpoint the feeling that came over him, but he was sure Mike would call it 'caring'. And for once Harvey didn't mind.

-SUITS-

Mike woke up a couple of times, actually feeling a bit better. The first time he saw it was still light out, and wondered why he wasn't at work, that is until he saw Harvey's note at his bedside. Along with a glass of water and cold medicine.

 ** _Mike,_**

 ** _You need to take your medicine every four hours and make sure you state hydrated. I need my puppy at full health!_**

 ** _-H_**

Mike found himself smiling at Harvey's note, thinking; _he totally cares!_ So Mike did as the note said and took some cold medicine and some water, before going back to sleep. Smiling to himself at how considerate his boss was.

-SUITS-

The next morning however, Mike woke up feeling like his cold had returned with a vengeance! His whole body felt sore, even though he had slept for more than 8 hours, and he had a sore throat and his nose was blocked. Thankfully though it seemed like the nausea and fever had gone, at least that was something, Mike mused to himself as he dragged himself out of bed, at seeing it was 7 am. He had plenty of time to get ready for work, and he was sure that he was going to need it.

Mike grabbed his cold medicine from the bedside and walked into the kitchen, about to take another mouthful of the stuff when he stopped and pulled it back. Looking at the label he saw it the night time medicine, and then as he looked at the kitchen table he saw another bottle of cold medicine, and another note from Harvey. He picked up the bottle and the note;

 ** _Mike,_**

 ** _Make sure you take this when you get up_**

\- **_H_**

As Mike inspected the bottle he saw it was day time medicine, he felt relief that he hadn't taken more of the night time stuff otherwise he might find himself asleep before he ever makes it to work. So he swallowed some of the medicine and took a shower, and put a suit on. He was beginning to feel better once he was dressed, but as he made himself a bowl full of cereal and took a mouthful he instantly spat it back out. It tasted like cardboard. Apparently his stomach clearly had other ideas about breakfast. Mike sighed as he drunk a glass of water and set it on the table next to his phone and medicine, as he put his bowl of cereal into the sink, when suddenly the ringtone from his phone made him jump and as he spun around to grab it off the table he accidently knocked the bottles of cold medicine on the floor as well as the glass of water off the table causing it to smash.

"Hello? Oh shit."

"Mike?" Harvey's voice was on the other side of the call

"Harvey? Hey did you need something?" Mike asked as he stared at the mess on his floor and tried to think about what to do, but it took his brain a few moments to kick in. Perhaps it was still sleeping

"Just wanted to check how you were." Harvey said simply, and if Harvey was anyone else, Mike would have said that he cared. But Mike knew better

"I'm fine Harvey." Mike said crouching down in front of the glass and started picking it up and placing it back on the table; "Was that it?" Mike said a little more snappy than he intended

"Well actually no, I'm on my way to check up on you before work."

"What?" Mike said shocked, distracting him as he went to pick up another piece of glass and felt a sharp pain in his pain

"Ow!" Mike winced and swore

"Mike? What is it? Are you alright?" Harvey said concerned

"Yeah fine Harvey. Don't bother coming over, I'm fine." Mike said before hanging up, cutting off Harvey's reply saying that he was already there

Mike winced as he placed the phone back on the table and looked at his hand. Sure enough there was a small piece of glass in his hand, he felt suddenly dizzy at the sight. He didn't particularly like the sight of blood, and combined with his cold he felt like he might pass out. Acting quickly Mike forced himself into one of the kitchen chairs and placed a towel around his hand, merely to cover up the blood, whilst he got himself to calm down. He had his eyes closed and was taking deep breathes when he heard his door open and snapped his eyes open to see Harvey.

"Harvey! What-"

Harvey immediately saw the glass and water on the floor, and one of Mike's hand in a towel, it didn't take a genius to figure out what happened. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything. It's your fault." Mike said as Harvey reached Mike, and crouched down in front of him

"My fault?" Harvey said raising an eyebrow; "Do explain."

"You called me and made me jump, making me knock it over. See."

"Yeah amazing skills of deduction there Sherlock." Harvey said unwrapping the towel and frowning; "Jesus Mike."

However when Harvey looked up at Mike, he saw the kid paling; "Look away Mike." Mike did as he said and looked away and closed his eyes

Harvey quickly got the first aid kit from Mike's bathroom, a little surprised that he would have one and knelt down in front of Mike.

"Ok Mike, I need to take the glass out and disinfect the wound. So it's going to hurt, I'm not going to lie."

Mike sighed; "Just do it." He said before gritting his teeth waiting for the pain. He yelped at the sudden pain and made the mistake of looking at his hand as blood oozed out the wound and felt himself swaying slightly

"Mike don't you dare pass out." Harvey warned; "Just pick a spot to look at and try to calm down. Don't think about it."

Mike found himself glancing around his apartment before he found his gaze landing on Harvey's face, and hair. Strangely looking at Harvey made him feel calm and it took his mind of the cut

"All done." Harvey's voice made Mike jump, and he wondered just how long he had been looking at Harvey. He looked down at his hand to see it all bandaged up

"Thanks Harvey." Mike said smiling

"Sure thing pup. Why are you wearing a suit?" Harvey said frowning at Mike, only just noticing his suit

"For work." Mike's expression saying 'duh'

Harvey narrowed his eyes; "You know what I mean. Why aren't you in bed resting? You're sick."

Harvey saw Mike' expression shift and he frowned; "How many times do I have to tell you I'm not sick. It's just allergies."

"Oh really? Allergies that leave you throwing up in my office yesterday claiming that you're dying. Just what are you allergic to Mike?"

"You." Mike said looking up at him with a blank expression

Harvey rolled his eyes; "Seriously Mike are you alright to work? I don't want you passing out in my office, or throwing up on me."

"Harvey I'm fine."

"Alright that get your ass in that car. And don't forget your cold medicine." Harvey said walking out. Mike rolled his eyes before crouching down and picking up both his cold medicine bottles and ran after Harvey

"Hey you don't honestly think I'd throw up on you do you? Is that all you care about. Not that I might die."

"Hey this is a nice suit." Harvey retorted before pushing Mike into the car

"Did you take your medicine?" Harvey said about a few minutes into their journey

"Yes mom." Mike said rolling his eyes

"What is the matter with you?" Harvey snapped, getting tired of Mike's attitude

"Nothing. I just wish everyone would leave me alone."

Harvey watched his associate turn to look out the window, and saw the kid glaring in his reflection. There was definitely something bothering the pup

-SUITS-

Donna was fairly worried about Mike, he had seen sick people before, but Mike look sicker than she'd ever seen anyone, and he looked so miserable. She glanced at her phone for the 5th time in the last hour seeing if Harvey had called, she had told him to call her with a report on Mike. The fact he hadn't called meant either Harvey had forgotten or there was something very wrong….

However, she was going to get her second shock in the last few days, when she looked up and saw both Harvey and Mike approaching. She looked at Mike who still looked rather pale, and there was a bandage around his left hand. She raised her eyebrow at Harvey who merely mouthed 'don't ask!'.

"Mike;" Donna said softly; "How are-" She started but Harvey shaking his head vigorously made her stop

Harvey quickly went into his office and retrieved a file, before handing it to Mike, who left without saying a word.

"Er Harvey what was that?" Donna said following Harvey into his office

"There is something seriously wrong with that kid. He's much more snappy than usual."

"He's sick Harvey, cut him some slack. Why isn't he home resting?"

"Hey I didn't force him to come in, he wanted to. Besides he claims it's allergies."

"Allergies?" Donna scoffed

"Yeah I have the feeling that Mike doesn't like being sick."

"No one does Harvey."

"Yeah but he's acting like a right little.." Harvey cut himself off before he started ranting

"That's funny that reminds me of someone else I know." Donna said smirking at Harvey

"Oh come on Donna. I'm not that bad."

"Harvey we drafted that contract detailing what was going to happen when you were sick, for a reason, or don't you remember what you said to Louis two years ago?"

Harvey merely grumbled something as he sat at his desk, and started to get to work, when he realised Donna was still standing there looking at him

"What?"

Donna merely crossed her arms, and Harvey narrowed his eyes at her, knowing exactly what she was doing. Both merely stared at each other trying to get the other to crack

"I know what you're doing." Harvey said leaning back in his chair

Donna ignored him

"It's not going to work."

Donna tilted her head at him and Harvey cracked

"Fine!" He said throwing up his hands; "I'll talk to him. Will you just leave me alone now?"

Donna smiled; "Of course."

"I hate it when you do that." Harvey muttered as she turned to leave

"That's why I know it will work." She called over her shoulder

Harvey merely rolled his eyes

-SUITS-

Meanwhile Mike was sitting at his desk trying to work on Harvey's file, and the stack of files Louis just dumped on him. He was finding it rather difficult when all the other associates wouldn't shut the hell up. Despite the fact he had turned his music up as high as it would go, the noise in the bullpen drowned it out, and all he heard was Kyle and Greg arguing once again, Harold humming under his breathe, someone else shredding, and someone tapping furiously at their keyboard

Mike clenched one of his fists whilst he highlighter furiously, he had tried to ignore it all but it was like each sound added another jackhammer to his head.

His Grammy once told him after his parents died, that if he was ever stressed that he could try counting to ten.

So he tried that

1…

2…

"Dude look at this!"

3….

TAP TAP TAP…CLICK

4…..

HUMMING

5…

The paper in the shredder suddenly got stuck and the woman had taken to hitting it against her cubicle

6!...

"Oh wow that's awesome."

7!...

Suddenly loud music suddenly blared in his ears causing him to cover them up

8!...

9!...

OK that's enough!

"Oh my god will you all just shut the fuck up!" Mike yelled causing silence to fill the bullpen

"Touchy touchy." Kyle jeered

Mike glared at him, and turned back to his file hoping to have some peace at last

The music blaring in his ears got louder than, and he realised it wasn't his. He ignored it but it just got louder and louder

"Kyle!" Mike yelled; "I'm trying to work here."

"What's with the attitude golden boy? Harvey didn't tell you what a good boy you were today?" Kyle said and snickered at his own joke

"Pathetic." Mike mumbled to himself before getting up and pulling his suit jacket off his chair and slipping it on as he left to go splash some water on his face, hoping it would prevent him from hitting someone

"Ross is an asshole." Kyle said to Greg

"Yeah well Harvey and Louis don't seem to think that."

Kyle suddenly spotted a bottle on the floor that had rolled out of Mike's suit pocket. He saw it was cold medicine.

"Hey I got an idea how we can fix that."

"What?" Greg asked, and Kyle merely got up and picked the bottle of cold medicine off the floor and turned to Mike's cup of coffee left unattended. Then he spotted another bottle of cold medicine sitting next to Mike's coffee and he smirked even more as he picked up both bottles

"What are you doing man?"

"This should take Ross down a peg." Kyle said as he poured both bottles into Mike's coffee, until they were both empty.

Kyle looked at all the associates around him, before hissing; "If any of you say anything I'll make sure you regret it!"

Then he heard Mike's voice and quickly threw the bottles in his trash bin before sitting back at his desk

All the associates held their breaths as they watched Mike sit back at his desk, he looked at them a little suspiciously as they were all unusually quiet, before sipping his coffee. He frowned at the sudden bitter taste, and sniffed it before shrugging and carried on drinking it.

Not knowing he was drinking poisoned coffee….

-SUITS-

Mike was beginning to feel a little strange, a little buzzed. But at least his headache was gone! And his hearing was a lot better, well a lot quieter and he could just hear a buzzing in his ear. Like he had a bee flying around his head, yet it didn't really bother him. In fact nothing was bothering him, and he was feeling great!

"Mike? I just wanted to talk to you about-"

"RACHEL!" Mike yelled grinning at her causing her to jump back alarmed

"Jesus Mike are you alright?"

"Yeah sure I am. ImeanIfeelalittlestrangeandIcanhearabuzzingIthinktheresabeelooseinhereorsomethingbutthennoneoftheotherassocaitesseemtohearitsomaybeI'mjusthearingthingsbut-"

"Mike what's wrong with you?" Rachel said her eyes widening, not understanding a word Mike had just said; "You're pupils are huge, and you look as pale as a ghost, and are you sweating? I think I should get Harvey." Rachel turned to leave when Mike shouted

"Nah Rach I'm fine. IN FACT I'M FANTASTIC!" Mike yelled waving a hand at her dismissively, and then stopping as he saw rainbow trails following his hand as he moved it.

"Wow." He moved his hand back and forth and saw the rainbows flying across his vision; "Woah that's so cool."

"Mike I'm going to get some help stay here." Rachel said firmly before running off

She went straight to Harvey's office only to find it empty, along with Donna's desk;

"Dammit the one time Donna isn't there." She spun around before running off to try and find them. She tried the restrooms, the break room and even the conference room before finally resigning herself to turn to the last person she could think off

"Louis!"

Louis jumped dropping what looked like a tub of moisturiser on the floor; "Rachel! What's wrong?"

"There's something wrong with Mike."

"There's always something wrong with that associate." Louis grumbled; "Go bother Harvey or Donna with this."

"I can't find them! Look I'm serious Louis there is something seriously wrong with him." Rachel said firmly and Louis looked her, seeing she looked worried and frightened

"Look Rachel-"

Suddenly there was an incredibly loud crashing noise and then a woman screaming;

Louis and Rachel exchanged worried glances before running to the associate bullpen

"Mike!"

"Ross get the hell done from there!" Louis yelled

-SUITS-

Mike was busy following his rainbow trails when he saw a female associate walk past flipping her hair and Mike was suddenly drawn to the rainbow trails following her hair, and he found himself standing and following her. Only when he turned the corner she was gone, and he found himself outside the file room. Instantly he ran inside and walked between the stacks staring up at the ceiling, only just realising they were tiled.

Suddenly his legs hit the desk and chair, and he immediately sat down in it and stared down at piece of paper in front of him and a pair of scissors

Mike had no idea what he was meant to be doing, but a sudden idea in mind he started cutting and folding.

A few moments later Mike was kitted out with a paper hat on his head, and a paper eyepatch over his left eye, and wielding the pair of scissors like a sword

"En garde." He said to the chair now in front of him and starting attacking it with the scissors before knocking it off and smiling; "Me thinkith you should walk the plank." Mike said before grinning and stepping back, and tripping over a file box behind him sending him flying backwards into the file stack behind him with such force that it wobbled. Mike jumped back away from it and watched as it tipped over and collided with another file stack knocking them both over, creating a deafening crash sound, and causing paper to fly everywhere. Mike merely watched in fascination before running out the room and right into a woman. She took one look at him and screamed, and he bolted. He ran right into the associates' bullpen and onto his desk. The other associates merely looked at him like he was crazy

"Stay back you savages!"

"Mike!"

"Ross get the hell done from there!" Louis yelled as he saw Mike was standing on the desk in his cubicle waving around a pair of scissors

"Thar she blows!" Mike yelled swaying back and forth, looking drunk to Louis

"Mike." Louis said stepping forward and holding his hands up peacefully; "You need to put the scissors down and get down from there ok?"

Mike just looked right at him; "Are you challenging me young squire? Well I accept your challenge. TO THE DEATH. En garde." Mike yelled waving the scissors and Louis, causing him to jump back

"Mike! Stop this and get the hell down from there! Now."

"Take this vermin to the brig!" Mike yelled before spinning around raising his arms at everyone; "I am calling on you fellow shipmates to assist me in mutiny of this here vessel from the likes of these capitalist pirates."

Louis took that opportunity to grab Mike's arm and try to pull him down, he managed to get Mike standing back on the ground and took the scissors of him, before Mike pushed him back and grabbed a stapler off his desk, and whacked Louis on the head with it before fleeing again. This time by jumping on his office swivel chair and rolling out the bullpen.

Louis backed away grabbing his head;

"Dammit someone call security!" Louis yelled as he saw blood form the cut Mike had given him when he hit him

Rachel gasped before running in search of Harvey and Donna; she ran straight to Jessica's office and barged in.

"Mr Zane!" Jessica barked as Rachel barged in, making Donna stand up

"Rachel what is it?"

"It's Mike!" Rachel yelled before there was a crashing sound and they all headed towards it

Louis was in the conference room trying to talk Mike down from standing on top of the conference room table

"Dammit Mike get down!"

Harvey and Donna ran in and gasped;

"Mike!" Harvey yelled, completely shocked at his the sight of his associates on top of a conference room table acting like a pirate

"Captain!" Mike yelled at Harvey; "Intruder alert. Romulans have boarded our vessel."

Harvey merely looked taken aback before looking at Louis' head and felt panic; "Mike." Harvey said calmly; "Just give me your hand and we'll get you down from there. We'll get you some help."

"Dammit Jim I'm a pirate not a doctor."

"Mike." Harvey hissed; "Get your ass down from there now."

Mike looked at Harvey like it was the first time seeing him; "Harvey?" Before looking around at everyone staring at him shocked; "What's going on?"

"Just give me your hand." Harvey held out his hand and Mike hesitantly took it, before being helped off the conference room table

"Good now-" Unfortunately Mike took that opportunity to shove Harvey and jump back on the office chair rolling right out the conference room and down the hallway

"Weee!" They heard Mike yell down the hall

"Mike!"

They all ran after Mike, but he was too quick and reached Harvey's office before they could, and locked the door before shoving the office chair under the door handle, followed by other bits of furniture in Harvey's office barricading himself in.

Harvey ran against the door and tried to open it, when he couldn't he hit it with his shoulder and swore;

"Mike dammit open the door."

Mike merely stood back and shook his head

"You've been compromised Captain."

"What?"

"You're working with a Romulan!" Mike said pointing at Louis; "You can't be trusted." Mike then jumped onto Harvey's desk and looked out the window at New York; "I must relieve you of duty Captain and take command of this hear vessel Pearson Hardmann."

"Would someone like to tell me what the hell is going on here?" Harvey growled as he glared at the crowd behind him off Louis, Donna, Jessica and Rachel; "What is wrong with Mike?"

"I don't know. I noticed him acting strange earlier and-"

"Oh my god." Everyone turned to see Mike swaying on Harvey's desk and almost slipping on Harvey's laptop

"Mike! Open the door." Harvey yelled again

"No not until you prove it's you!" Mike yelled without turning around, more concerned with 'flying the firm' like a Starship

"I think you should go Louis." Harvey said turning to Louis behind him

"What?"

"He's not going to open the door with you there."

"But-"

"Just go Louis." Jessica hissed

"Ok Mike he's gone. Now open the door."

Mike turned around to look at Harvey and narrowed his eyes; "Captain? You're alive!" Mike yelled waving his arms

"Yes I am. Now. Open. The. Door. Mike."

Mike shook his head; "We committed mutiny. I am Captain now."

The next thing Harvey knew Mike was jumping down off Harvey's desk and onto his sofa, and then onto the arm of the sofa, knocking the lamp beside it onto the floor and smashing it

"Whoops."

"Mike!" Harvey rattled the door again and looked at Donna sifting through a draw full of keys. He was going to have a serious discussion with her about that.

Mike was suddenly feeling a little dizzy and nauseas, and his headache was coming back, he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Harvey? Don't feel good." Mike mumbled swaying

"Oh god." Harvey gasped seeing Mike swaying and eyeing the sharp pieces of the lamp just below Mike. Finally he had Donna unlock the door and kept shoving at the door until the stuff eventually moved enough for him to squeeze through and he caught Mike just as he fell

"Harveyyyy!" Mike grinned; "My hero!"

Harvey merely sighed and rolled his eyes

-SUITS-

Harvey pushed Mike into the office chair and told him to stay put whilst he talked to Donna and Jessica, but then as soon as Harvey turned his back on Mike, the kid ran and Harvey only just managed to grab him and push him back down in the chair

He pointed his finger accusingly at Mike; "Mike I want you to STAY HERE!" However Mike was more focused on the rainbow trails following Harvey's finger

Harvey moved his finger side to side and Mike's eyes followed. So withdrew his hand and straightened back up and Mike went to jump up again

"Here" Donna suddenly appeared at his side with a pair of handcuffs, he raised his eyebrow at her before grabbing them and handcuffing Mike to the chair arm

"Harvey would you like to explain to me why you're associate is so out of control." Jessica said crossing her arms and glaring at Harvey

"He's just sick Jessica. He's got a fever and isn't thinking clearly." Harvey lied, knowing full well that Mike was high!

Jessica narrowed her eyes at Harvey; "Sick? Really that's the best you can do, we both know that kid is as high as a kite." Jessica hissed;

"Jessica-"

"No I'm tired of his shit. I told you one more mistake and he's gone. So when he's sobered up send him to my office." Jessica said before storming off

Harvey sighed as Donna ran in after Jessica left; "Harvey-"

"Not a damn word Donna." Harvey growled

"Jessica's going to fire Mike. You had to do something!"

"Why should I? He promised me that he wouldn't get high again and well look at him." Harvey said pointing at Mike aggressively who was spinning in the swivel chair

"Harvey, you know Mike looks up to you and respects you. He knows the lengths you went through to keep his job, he wouldn't just get high again and throw that all away!"

"Then how do you explain this!" Harvey yelled

"Why don't we just let Mike explain when he sobers up? He deserves the chance to explain Harvey."

Harvey looked at her before sighing; "Fine I'll listen to what he has to say but that doesn't mean I'm not going to fire him myself for this." Harvey said as he sat down at his desk; "Oh and by the way, what are you doing with a pair of handcuffs."

Donna merely smirked; "As your secretary I have to be prepared for any eventuality." She said before walking out, leaving Harvey in the office with a doped up Mike. Harvey merely glared at the kid spinning in the chair resisting the urge to throttle him. This was going to be a long day

-SUITS-

"Harvey! Harvey! Harvey!" Mike cried bouncing his leg up and down, and Harvey did his best to ignore Mike as he continued to type at his laptop.

"Harveeeeeyyy!"

"WHAT MIKE!" Harvey yelled in response, making Mike stop and look at him before giggling, and Harvey rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose

"Damn child." Harvey growled under his breathe

"What you doin?" Mike said pushing himself forward in the chair bashing into Harvey's desk

"Mike! Watch it! Can't you just sit still for once? I'm trying to work."

"I'm bored Harveeeyyyy. Can you-" Mike said wiggling at the cuffs

"No,"

"But-"

"No Mike. You're lucky I don't throw you out the building and let you get hit by a bus, the way I'm feeling right now."

"You're no fun." Mike whined stomping his feet and pouting

"Finally." Harvey breathed as there was silence

Then Mike started humming and spinning again

"Oh for god sake! Donna." Harvey yelled but when he looked up Donna was not at her desk. He frowned before going to her desk and seeing where she had gone, she didn't usually leave her desk without telling him.

When Harvey turned around Mike was right the other side of the closed down bashing against it with the chair trying to follow him

"Harvey!"

"Donna! Where did you go?!" Harvey said turning suddenly seeing Donna pulling an associate after her by the scruff of the neck; "How many times do I have to tell you to stop terrorising the associates."

"Tell him." Donna said pushing Kyle forward with a glare

"Erm Mr Specter I-"

"Tell. Him. Now."

"It was me." Kyle said with a gulp

"It was you what?"

Kyle looked at Mike in Harvey's office and when Harvey followed his gaze he frowned; "You did this to Mike?" Harvey growled; "How?"

"I knew this whole thing seemed iffy;" Donna started; "And when I was checking out Mike's cubicle. His coffee cup smelt strange and then I found these;" She held up the empty cold medicine bottles; "in Kyle's trash."

Harvey looked at the empty cold medicine bottles, and then at Kyle; glaring daggers at him; "You poisoned Mike."

"It was meant to be a joke." Kyle pleaded nervously; "I didn't now Ross would go all insane."

"You poisoned his coffee with two full bottles of cold medicine! What the hell did you think was going to happen?!" Harvey yelled

"I-"

"I don't want to hear it! Donna take him to Jessica's office and make sure he tells her what happened. I have to make sure Mike's ok." Harvey said taking the bottles from Donna

"Do we need to call an ambulance Harvey?" Donna said nervously biting her lip as she glanced at Mike

"No. I'll handle it." Harvey said before turning back into his office whilst Donna dragged Kyle away

Harvey looked at the medicine bottles reading the labels, looking at the side effects.

 _Take a maximum of 100ml a day. Do not exceed the maximum dosage, and make sure to leave a minimum of four hours between doses._

Harvey frowned as he looked at both labels, looking at the possible side effects – _drowsiness, dizziness, nausea, blurred vision, hallucinations, rapid pulse rate._

Harvey immediately looked at Mike, who had his eyes closed and looked like he wasn't breathing.

"Oh my god." Harvey dropped to the floor in front of Mike, and cupped his face; "Mike. Wake up!" He said slightly slapping his face

Mike frowned and groaned; "5 more minutes." He mumbled letting out a breathe

Harvey let out a sigh of relief before checking Mike's pulse, and looking at his watch. He frowned, it was a little higher than usual but not majorly out of the ordinary.

He quickly got out his phone and dialled the only person he could think of for help;

"Marcus. I need your help." Harvey said not taking his eyes of Mike, as he told Marcus the whole story and what happened to Mike

"Do I need to take him to the hospital?" Harvey asked, it helped having a doctor in the family

"That depends how does he look? How's his pulse?"

"He looks a little pale, and his pulse is a little high. He's sleeping at the moment. Do I wake him up? Should I let him sleep? What-"

"Slow down Harvey. Ok that does sound a little worrying, but if you bring him to the hospital they'll just pump his stomach, it would be better just to let it pass naturally. I would just let him rest, and keep an eye on him. If he gets any worse bring him in."

"Thanks Marcus. I owe you one."

"Of course bro. It's kind of funny seeing you worried about someone else for once, didn't think you cared about anyone but yourself."

Harvey rolled his eyes; "Bye Marcus." He said hanging up. But as he looked back at Mike sleeping, he mulled over Marcus' words, was he right? He knew he had been having strange feelings towards Mike lately, worrying about him more than usual, especially now, and feeling protective of him. It was bizarre but as much as he tried denying it, it was true he cared about the pup. And felt so guilty he had almost just let Jessica fire him, when it wasn't even Mike's fault.

-SUITS-

Harvey was surprised, more surprised than had ever been. Jessica had actually apologised to him about Mike, and said Mike could keep his job, and she had fired Kyle instead. Promising the other associates who knew about it, would also be dealt with accordingly.

He had gone in to Jessica's office after making sure Mike was ok, fully intending to have to convince her to let Mike stay, when Jessica just apologised right there. It left him speechless. For the first time since he started working at Pearson Hardmann.

Jessica had even said she would apologise to Mike herself and give him time off. He had expected her to use an excuse to get rid of Mike, so it shocked him that she rescinded firing Mike.

Now Harvey just focused his attention of Mike getting better. So that's why he and Donna were both sitting in his office, both pretending to work but keeping an eye on Mike sleeping to make sure he was still breathing. It was late and most people had gone home, aside from them.

Harvey had even put on one of his jazz records, and Donna knew he only did that when he was worried about something. In fact Harvey was in the middle of browsing through his records on his shelf when Donna saw Mike moving and his eyes started to open.

"Oh my…Harvey. Harvey. Mike's waking up!" Donna rambled as she jumped off the sofa and rushed to Mike. Harvey did too and crouched down in front of Mike

"Mike. Mike? Can you hear me?"

Mike scrunched up his face both in confusion and pain as he felt his headache returning.

"Ugh." Mike groaned opening his eyes and the shock of seeing Donna and Harvey's face so close to his and full of concern actually made him jump and lean back.

"Mike?" Harvey said worriedly

Then he felt something on his wrist and looked down to see himself cuffed to the chair and then he realised he could only see out of one eye and felt something on his head

"Mike?"

"Harvey what the hell is going on? Why I am cuffed to this chair? And what is on my head right now?"

Harvey and Donna let out a sigh of relief

"Thank god." Donna breathed standing back up

"Mike how are you feeling?" Harvey asked studying Mike closely as he pulled the stuff off Mike's head

"Like I was hit over the head with a bat. Repeatedly."

Harvey smiled, the first genuine smile in ages.

"Well that's what happens when you get an overdose of cold medicine."

"What?" Mike asked thinking he hadn't heard right

"Yeah one of the associates;"

"Kyle." Donna interrupted

"Yeah Kyle poisoned your coffee with those two bottles of cold medicine you had."

Mike must have been feeling worse than he thought because it took his brain a moment to process what Harvey said

"Wait what? Kyle? Why would he do that?"

"Because he's jealous of you. All the associates are." Donna said

"Mmm. Wait so how did I end up cuffed in a chair with all this stuff on my head?" Mike asked frowning

"The cold medicine made you a little crazy, and made you think you were a pirate and on board the Starship Enterprise. You completely destroyed the file room, attacked Louis, took over my office and even asked the other associates to commit mutiny with you."

"Wow ok. Mmm so that explains the;" Mike gestured at the paper hat and eyepatch that Harvey had pulled off his head

"Yeah" Harvey replied nodding

"And the-" Mike said gesturing at the cuffs

"Yeah"

"Right. Ughh." Mike said groaning letting his head flop back and closed his eyes in embarrassment; as the memories of what happened came into his head; "I think you were right Harvey." Mike said looking at Harvey again

"I am right about so many things, you are going to have to be more specific." Harvey said grinning

Mike sighed; "I think I'm sick."

"Well no shit Sherlock."

"You're an ass."

"I thought you said I was right."

"Yeah well your right and an ass."

"Whatever. Donna will you uncuff Mike?"

Donna's face dropped; "Erm." Both Mike and Harvey looked at Donna

"Donna." Harvey said nervously

"I erm don't have the key."

"Oh fantastic." Mike said rolling his eyes, could this day get any worse

Harvey looked between Mike and Donna; "How could you not have the key?!"

"I don't know Harvey. I..I just didn't think I would actually need to use them, and then Mike... Look Harvey I'm sorry."

Mike watched Donna and Harvey before looking at the stuff on Harvey's desk

"Why did you even give me the cuff if you knew you didn't have the key? And what the hell is with the draw full of keys?!"

"I panicked ok. Mike was acting so strange and I just..I panicked. And that draw contains all the keys to all the offices if you must know."

"Oh yeah every key but the one we want." Harvey said sighing

Mike saw a paperclip on one of the files on Harvey's desk and pushed himself closer before grabbing it and started working on the cuffs, shaking his head as his headache became unbearable

"Ok Donna call a locksmith and-"

"Here." Mike said standing up throwing the cuffs at Harvey

Harvey looked down at the cuffs then up at Mike; "How did you-"

Mike handed the paperclip to Harvey; "I'm going home." He grumbled before walking out, and right into Louis

"Louis." Mike said simply, frowning at the cut on Louis' head

"You stay away from me!" Louis yelled before backing away and running off

Mike merely raised his eyebrows before carrying on walking, he was too tired to deal with this right now

Harvey and Donna looked shocked at each other before Harvey gave the cuffs to Donna and went after Mike, pulling him after him into Ray's car

"What are you doing Harvey?"

"You think I'm just going to let you go home alone, you're probably end up tripping on the stairs and kill yourself."

"Whatever." Mike grumbled, smiling to himself

-SUITS-

Harvey gave Mike a change of clothes and got him settled on the sofa before making him a bowl of soup.

"Here." Harvey said handing it to Mike, who smiled gratefully before taking it

"Thanks Harvey."

Harvey looked at Mike as he sat down next to him, before putting a hand to his forehead and Mike leant into his touch murmuring in appreciation; "Still a little warm for my liking." Harvey muttered frowning, before seeing Mike shivering and getting him a blanket

"Thanks. You know you didn't have to do all this."

"Yeah yeah just eat your soup." Harvey said smirking

"So how mad was Jessica?" Mike asked in between sips

"She was mad at first, before she found out you were poisoned."

"Were you mad?" Mike asked looking at Harvey; "You know before you found out, you must have thought I was high again right?"

Harvey didn't answer and Mike nodded; "Thought so." He whispered turning back to his soup

"Louis was really pissed." Harvey said changing topics;

"He actually seemed a little afraid of me." Mike replied frowning

"Well you did attack him with a stapler."

"I'm sure he deserved it." Mike said shrugging and Harvey laughed, a genuine laugh that didn't happen often. And they both started laughing together

When Mike finished his soup he leant back on the couch and started to go to sleep, when Harvey came back from the kitchen and asked Mike a question;

"So you going to tell what you're problem is?"

"Excuse me?" Mike said opening his eyes at Harvey as he sat back down

"Why do you go all Hulk on anyone who even asks if you're sick?"

Mike raised his eyebrow; "Come on Harvey-"

"I'm serious Mike. If anyone even mentioned the word sick to you, you practically bit their head off, myself included."

"Ok fine I may have been a bit of an asshole."

"A bit;" Harvey said rolling his eyes; "So you want to tell me what's really going on?"

Mike sighed as looked at Harvey and then away; "I just don't like being sick."

"Yeah I got that part."

"Look it's just what being sick represents."

"And what does it represent?"

"When I was a kid I used to love being sick because I got to stay home."

Harvey tilted his head; "Really? I would have pegged you for the nerdy type who loved school."

"Yeah well not when you're the kid with the freakish brain who everyone picked on for being smarter than everyone else."

Harvey frowned at the image of a little Mike getting picked on, and felt a wave of protectiveness come over him.

"Anyway I used to love being sick because then I could stay home with my mom;" Mike smiled as he remembered, the memories were so vivid like they just happened yesterday; "She would take the day off work and stay with me, and just take care of me you know. Sit in bed with me and watch movies, read to me, play board games with me, comfort me when I had a nightmare. It was just nice to know someone was always there for me when I was sick." Mike paused and frowned; "And now it's like-"

"Being sick brings up those memories?" Harvey finished and Mike nodded

"You know with my brain I can't forget anything, and so when I'm sick I can't help but remember those memories of my mom and it just hurts to know she's not here. I know I can be a real ass when I'm sick, and it's just because I don't like to admit it, because then I'd have to admit the fact that my mom's really gone. And then I'd have to admit I really don't have anyone left. I'm all alone now." Mike said sadly feeling a tear slip down his left cheek, and he quickly wiped it away but Harvey still saw

This was the second time, in the same day, that Harvey was left speechless.

"I didn't mean to get all sentimental;" Mike started aware that Harvey had gone silent; "Anyway thanks for um the soup. I should really be going." Mike said pulling the blanket off him and putting on the sofa when he had been previously sitting and started to leave.

Harvey was shaken from his thoughts at the sight of Mike leaving

"Mike wait." Harvey said jumping up; "You should stay. You're still recovering from the effects of the cold medicine."

Mike turned and sighed at Harvey; "Look Harvey I appreciate what you did for me today and for the soup, but I can't stay. If I am to accept I'm alone then I guess I have to get used to looking after myself." Mike turned to leave again

"Mike you're sick. You can't just go out at night and get a cab home in your condition!"

"I'll be fine." Mike said but didn't stop

"Dammit Mike you're not alone." Harvey said making Mike stop mid step; and turning back to face Harvey. "You're not alone Mike. You have me. And Donna. We have your back Mike."

"Harvey-"

"Besides I can't just let you go out at night on your own, if you get mugged or killed Donna would kill me. And I need my associate back to full health as soon as possible. That's not going to happen in that crapartment of yours."

Mike looked at Harvey and studied his boss' face, Harvey was clearly trying to avoid showing any emotions on his face. But Mike knew that this was Harvey's way of showing he cared, in his own way. And it made Mike smile. Plus he didn't really like the idea of going back to his freezing cold apartment.

"What?"

"Nothing. You know maybe I should stay, I'm too tired to go and get a cab now anyway." Mike said shrugging

Harvey nodded; "I'll get you something to sleep in, you can stay in the guest room."

"Thanks Harvey." Mike said as Harvey showed him the room

"Yeah whatever." Harvey said as he threw Mike a pair of old sweats; "Just don't expect me to tuck you in or read you a bedtime story." Harvey said rolling his eyes and walking out, smiling to himself when he turned his back on Mike

Mike smiled to himself; yeah Harvey totally cared.

 _Ok so maybe it wasn't so bad to be sick._


End file.
